krazy khura'in adventures 2: turnabout for the holy mother
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo justice datz are'bel and ahlbi ur'gaid are in some real trouble now, cause lai'ght spihr'iht has a revolution of her own can they win the help of the holy mother and fight the ANTI-DEFENSE REVOLUTION?
1. the queen of karain

KRAZY KHURA'IN ADVENTURES 2

CASE 5

TURNABOUT FOR THE HOLY MOTHER

"ugh im so fuckin bored" said datz "weve already got all them people out of jail and defended everyone in the country"

"yea" said apollo

"apollo where have u been" said ahlbi "weve hat to defend jesus without u"

"sry albi i was at the castle fighting for defense attorney rights" said apollo

"didnt we win them like months ago" said datz

"uhhhhh" said apollo "not quite"

"wat" said datz

"dat prosecutor woman lai'ght speir'iht has been fighting reeallly hard to bring back the defense capability act cause so we might be fucked"

"come on fuck" said ahlbi "lets just discuss dis with the queen, she is a reasonable woman"

"ok but it wont do shit" said apollo

they went to the castle

"SALT" shouted the guards "state ur name and occupation"

"wat tis isnt cort" said datz but he almost got stabbed

"ANSWER DE QUESTION"

"A-A-A-POLLO JUSTICE ACE AT-"

"torney" finished the guard

"wat" said apollo

"werent u listening i said "ashitney" o wait u were talking over me fucking idiot"

"HEY TATS BEING SHIT" shouted datz pulling his knife out and he battled the guard across the hall slashin at him until he cut him in the arm

"its ok hell survive" said datz

"yea but u can be arrested for assault" said the other guard

"FUCK" said datz and he was surrounded by the guard

"stop" the voice said

the guard turned and so did apollo and ahlbi and they saw lai'ght walking to them

"dont bother arrest him hell be suffering much worse penalty soon"

"uh ok" said guard going back to work

"heyyyyyy thanks pal couldve escaped anyway" said datz

"not in max security prison" said lai'ght "wich is where the 3 of u will be goin"

"why"

"cause defense"

"y we won the case all the way back then" said ahlbi

"kek not everyone around here wants u shit fucks around here u no" said laight "ur just 3 people who beat the queen and ur all defense attorneys how many peeple think garans arrest was fuckshit?"

she left before the answer (the answer was "fuck you bitch" if i had a way id put this upside down so u could have tried this urself but cant sorryyyy)

"anyway lets see queen" said datz

"YES" said ahlbi gettin excited and blushin cause the queen secretly liked him (shes pedofile, which is canon cause shes seen being pedophile for him in spirit of justice)

the door opened slowly with great sound effects and the camera zoomed into the throne

a woman with white hair was standing there and next to her was a girl in pink clothes and she walked down to them

"ohai apollo" said her

"hello pearl- i mean the real rayfa padma khurain" said apollo

the place suddenly turned black

"(yea so this is pearl fey but phoenix wright proved she was the real rayfa and the actual real rayfa was her body double so now shes here damnnnn right lol hey why are you so surprised couldnt u see her every time a divination seance was done in this game?)" thought apollo in introduction as the world was normal again

"QUEEN PEAFA WHYR U ILLEGAL US WERE THE HEROES NOT THEM" shouted ahlbi but not because he was scared of the defense culpibilty act but because if he talked slowly itd sound awkward

"shes not" said the white "i amara sigatar khurain might cause IM the queen"

"WHAT" shouted datz "but rayfa is"

"no, the queen has to be 18"

"uhhhhh but wat if she is 18" said apollo

"shes 14"

"but doesnt she LOOK 18" said ahlbi

"she looks younger than u"

ahlbi got angry so apollo and datz decided to b the grown ups

"come on lets be reasonable" said datz "lets have a vote"

"a wat"

"lets have everyone in the country vote if defense attorneys shud be legal or not"

"ok" said amara

===LATER===

"o holy queen the results are done" said lai'ght

"dat was quick" said apollo

"we have scary bailiffs thats why" said lai'ght "anyway according to the computers the amount of voters who voted illegal is..."

the number calculated the votes

and 3 green numbers appeared

" **100%** "

"WHAT" shouted ahlbi

"WHAT" shouted datz

"WHAT" shouted pearl

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo

"WHAT" shouted amara "srsly even im surprised at that"

"heh heh heh" laughed lai'ght "game over apollo, well actually i suppose in dis game the term we use for dat is... **GUILTY!** "

THE DOORS BROKE DOWN AND MEN IN PURPLE SURROUNDED THE THREE OF DEM

"O HOLY MOTHER" shouted datz "SAVE US"

"ok" said the holy mother and laight filled the entire room

===LATER===

apollo woke up with datz and ahlbi in the clouds

"where are we" said apollo

"ur in heaven" said a holy daughter

"WAT WE DIED" shouted datz

"no the holy mother answered ur prayer and saved u from death" said a holy son

"oh ok" said ahlbi "wheres the holy mother"

"she was arrested for 100 murders" said the holy cousin

"WHAT" shouted the three and they jumped off the cloud and they all landed in the detention center

"WHAT HAPPENED" shouted apollo

"i was arrested for murdering the amara royal guards" said the holy mother "o i am a dark mother send me to hell"

"no" said apollo "o holy mother i promise to prove ur innocent"

"but ur a defense attorney go kill yourself u dark nonholy atheistic shit" said the holy mother and she left

"ill prove it" said apollo "ill make ur innocence!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. turnabout defense

TURNABOUT FOR THE HOLY MOTHER

CHAPTER 2

TURNABOUT DEFENSE

so apollo datz and ahlbi returned to the castle of kurain to ivestigate the crime scene and detective jesus was there who ran over to dem and gave them a song

"o apollo and datz and ahlbi urgaid... help us find the truth behind de deaaaath" he sang

"yeah sure but we need ur coperation to be a gud community" said datz

"ok" said jesus "in name of the holy father i will help"

"waht why not the holy mother" said apollo

"cause she guilty tats why"

"no shes not" said apollo

"GAAAAAAAASP" gasped everyone

"wat" said datz

"U BELEEV SHES INNOSENT" shouted a man

"BUT DAT MAKES U A DEFEND ATTORNEY" shouted a women

"ugh fukin khurainese racism" said albi "anyway we hav rites so lets rite of turnabout dis place"

"wtf does dat even meen" said datz "datz worse tan tempull temple"

"omfg guys u arnt funny shut up" said apollo "now anyway i notice theres no blood here"

"wow nice job bro" said jesus "u get instant access to heaven"

"NONONONO wait til im ded pls" said apollo

"no srsly apollo u reely shud get out of dis hell" said datz "ill accept ur offer detec-"

just then the doors bust down

"i am detective satan" said satan "AND U PEOPLES ARE UNDER ARREST"

"WAAAAT" shouted apollo but satan grabbed his ass and trumped him

===AT PRISON===

"wtf" shouted apollo "why prison"

"because ur defense attorneys" said jesus

"WHYYYYY" cryed apollo "we escape only to notescape?"

"dont worry" said jesus "i forgive u for crimes so ill defend u in jail"

"o tanks jesus but wait u dont have an attorneys badge"

"lol dats not a problem"

===AF THE TRIAL===

"court is begining to decalre the defendnts apollo justice datz arebel and ahlbi urgaid G-U-I-L-"

"THE POWER OF CHRIST SENDS YOU TO HELL!" shouted jesus

"NO BADD LANGUGE IN MY CORT" shouted kudgey and he penilized jesus but the power of crist sent the penalty to hell

"damn" said jesus "well anyway dat was my ojbection u cant penilize me evry time i say it"

"fine" said kudgey "wats ur object?"

"my object is tat i wanna testify" said jesus "i prepare dis song alllll mornin"

"oh dats not defense so ok" said kudgey

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"aaaapollo datz and alhbi urstupidpuuuuun... they are defense attorneys noooow..."

"they do not deserve to go to jaiiiilll... cause they can help us find the truuuuuth..."

"WAIT" said satan who btw is prosecutin "tats DEFENDIN, GIVE HIM DEFEND CAPABILITY ACT"

"no sorry it just worked with the song" said jesus "i apologize in name of holy father"

"ok ur forgiven" said judgey "...wait a second YOUR SONG HAS A GOOD POINT"

"OBBBBBECTION" shouted satan "no he dosnt hes jesus im de devil so im right"

"THE POWER OF CHRIST SENDS YOU TO HELL" shouted jesus "mr satan these ar gud peeple wit bad jobs u cant kill them for dat"

"ha ha ha killers are nice peeple too but they get sent to hell by power of crist"

"THE POWER OF CHRIST SENDS YOU TO HELL!"

"ye exactly"

the gavel sound the room

"guys sersly jesuss song has a gud point i tink i shud let them go" said kudgey

"heeee heeee heeee" cackled satan and his eyes turned redder than him "o yung foolish stupid judge i am the devil dont lissen to ur savior jesus crist lissen to me" he temted

"why"

"ill return dose cookies u gave me for lent if u do"

"o ok" said kudgey and satan threw the cookies at him "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" he ate all the cookies he gave up

"THE POWER OF CHRIST SENDS YOU TO HELL!" shouted jesus "BIAS"

"no" said kudgey "tis trial is over"

"(I HAVE TO SAVE APOLO)" said jesus "(idk why WAIT BECAUSE IM A GOOD PERSON, AND GOOD PEEPLE HELP ALL!)"

so jesus thoght inside de brain to figgur out how fuck he cud win the trial

"satan has tempted kudgey to guilty but wat can i do"

so jesus presented the bible

"yes dis must have answer cause its the answer to everything like the internet"

jesus opned the book but there was very little in the contents page so he threw it out and got an internet version instead

"ok lets control f for..."

TEMPTATION

jesus looked for the line with tempting in it

"and lee does not in temptation yea yea watever it also says to say sorry to remove sins but wat can i do with this"

 **FORGIVE KUDGEYS SIN**

jesus returned to real world and strum guitar for attention

"hey kudgey"

"wat"

"I FORGIVE U FOR UR SIN"

"but wat did he do stupid" said satan

"kudgey the judge just got tempted by satan wich is criminal action of sinning but if he is forgiven by god or me jesus that sin is removed from his soul so it never happened"

"but im not sorry" said kudgey

"TOO BAD, this is a special exception" said jesus "O HOLY FATHER FORGIVE THIS MAN"

"no" said god

"NOW!"

"eeeeaaaaaaghhh ok ok" screamed got and he cleaned kudgeys sin

"nOOOOO" shouted satan "U CANNAT DO THIS"

"too bad satan" said kudgey "im a new man, i declaire apollo datz and ahlbi NOT GUILTY"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" shouted apollo

"hey u no wat dis means" said datz

"wat" said ahlbi

"were protected by double jeopardy SO WE CAN DEFEND HOLY MOTHER IN COURT NOW"

"OOOOO DAMN" shoted apollo "we gonna save dat bitch from the death penalty wait what can they even do to her anyway?"

just then the courtroom doors opened

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY" shouted the sweaty guard "THE CRIME SCENE HAS BEEN BROKEN INTO"

"OH NOOO" shouted everyone in the court and they all ran to stop the villin

TO BE CONTINEUD


	3. bad little things

KRAZY KARAIN ADVENTURES 2

TURNABOUT FOR THE HOLY MOTHER

CHAPTER 3

the for of them ran to the crime scene and an animal creature was there

"WHO IS YOU" said apollo

"fuckers" said the thing

"yeah we get that your breaking into the crime scene, but more specfic" said datz

"we are the people who object to the holy mothers rule and want her dead, we were broght together by one man and now we can destroy kurain and make it our own"

"who are u" said apollo

"we" said the thing and BLACKNESS CAME OUT OF THE WEB BENEETH IT "ARE TEH SPIDER KINGDOM FROM CASE 1!"

"NO STOP TEHM" shouted ahlbi

they grabbed the brush and stabbed them all to get them away but they flew out the window

"WELL EAT TEH KINGDOM SOON BE PREPARED" shouted the spiders

"this apollo is why we should clean our spider webs away" said jesus

"but wait" said apollo "she just said that some man has been collecting spider webs to bring the spiders together?"

"yea"

"dat means someon is trying to KILL KURAIN WITH SPIDERS"

"OH NO, THIS IS BAD" shouted ahlbi

"yea" said apollo "queen pearl hates spiders"

"so what we do" said datz "i dont think provin them guilty in court is gonna do much, i mean its pretty obvious theyr guilty anyway"

"lets try catch the MAN WHO MASTERMINDS THEM" shouted jesus

"YES" said apollo

"we must be careful tho, if he reelizes were close somehow he might kill us painfully" said jesus

"yea yea he can try watever he wont well win were the protagonists" said apollo

"ok so what did they steal" said datz

"theres a hole in the floor so i guess they stole that"

"anythin important"

"nope" said apollo "at least i hope so cause theres nothin here any more"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted datz

"this is just shit" said jesus "ok ill go look for evidence"

jesus left and apollo and the people decided to talk to the holy mother

"nope" said mother before she even came in

"WAIT HOLY MOTHER" shouted apollo "were innocent of being defense attorneys"

"by double jeopardy"

"still innocent, anyway we need u to tell us what u know"

"why shud i theres nothing to tell theres no evidence witnesses or anything"

"idk bout that" said apollo touching his bracelet

" **why shud i theres nothing to tell theres no evidence _witnesses_** "

"GOTCHA" shouted apollo "whats this about a witness"

"shit" said holy mother "u got me, theres a witness, ill give u his address"

so they went to the address which was the castle and they went to a room sayin "killers room"

"WHAT" shouted ahlbi

"wow lol lets arrest him"

"no pls dont do that" said the man opening the door "look again it says "butlers room""

"implyin theres a difference" said apollo

"sir u are an asshole u know what i do to them"

"what"

" **I KILL THEM** " he raged throwin his glasses at apollo " **YOU PEOPLE STEP ON WE BUTLERS LIKE DIRT AND STONE AND MUD BUT WHEN U THINK ABOUT IT WE ARE POOR PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPERIOR TO RICH PEOPLE BECAUSE WE ARE INTELLIGENT AND SMART AND ALL DUMB PEOPLE DESERVE TO BE KILLED IN EXECUTION OR WORSE** "

"ok calm your shit" said apollo "can we come in and talk about the crime"

the butler glared at apollo

" **NO.** "

"please"

" **NO.** "

"please?"

" _ **NO!**_ "

"apollo stop" said datz "think about this hes the only man in this entire investigation who isnt us the spider woman said she was assisted by a man hes a witness who will probably say the holy mother did it he has to be the killer"

"shit good point" said apollo "ok mr butler well see you tomorrow"

"ah sir would you perhaps love some tea"

"oh my shit datz ur right hes tryin to POISON US" said apollo "uh no sir we gotta go or the holy mother will send us to twilight"

"u mean the twilight realm"

"no somethin much worse"

they left the room and left the castle

"ok so we gotta prepare for court now" said apollo

"um" said ahlbi "whats that"

they turned and looked up and saw a black thing on the castle roof

"OMFG ITS THE SPIDERS" shouted datz

"WHATER THEY DOIN" shouted apollo

the three ran in when the door behind them closed shut by a wall of spiders

"HOW THERE SO MANY" shouted ahlbi

they ran up stairs to the throne room wich was cover in spiders that wer throwin themselfs at amara and pearl

"wat the shit WHERE DID THEY COME FROM" shouted amara

"we startin by killin u, then we claim kurain" said spiders

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. trial in the castle

TURNABOUT FOR THE KRAZY MOTHER

CHAPTER 4

"what you want" said spider "we wanna eat u if u dont want anything"

"im objectin cause u cant do this, its illegal" said apollo

"yea well tats why we gonna eat the prison its not illegal if we cant get arrested"

"FUCK" said apollo "come on lets be reasonable, lets have a trial for the holy mother now"

"KEKEKEKKEK" laughed spiders "ull never prove her not guilty theres nothin so go ahead try spike"

"ok" said apollo running to a desk that looked like a defense bench "so whos prosecuting"

"i am" said amara "ill break your defense and start the revolution revolution lai'ght wants"

"make ur opening testimony" said judge spider

"the holy mother used magic powers to kill all my guards in front of me when they tried to arrest apollo and datz, i call my witness"

the butler came in

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO DE CASTLE, DO THESE FUCKERS NOT RESPECT THE WORK I PUT INTO THIS PLACE" screamed butler

"no" said spiders

"FUCK YOUUUUUU" shouted butler

"butler stfu and give your name and occupation" said amara

"yes of course" said butler "i am a butler called muhd arahr... BUT DONT TAKE THAT NAME SERIOUSLY"

"ok" said apollo

"YOU ARE YOU DIRTY BUTLERIST DEMON THING" shouted arahr

"just TESTIFY" shouted amara

"OKOKOK" shouted butler

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"yes sir i was serving my lady there queen rayfa"

"then the guards came and arrested apollo"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "tahts weird cause I DONT REMEMBER YOU SERVING PEARRRRRRAYFA AT THE TIME"

"we just have defenses word for that" said arahr

"no we dont, cause rayfas right here" said datz "RAYFA WAS BUTLER THERE AT THE TIME"

"no" said pearl

"there see your guilty of lying" said apollo

"NO IM NOT" said butler "YOU DIRTY LAWYER, IF I WASNT THERE, THEN I DO I KNOW ABOUT YOU GETTING ARRESTED"

"um"

"OR ABOUT AMARA AND RAYFA TALKIN TO YOU BOUT DEFENSE CAPABILITY ACT"

"oh..."

"OR HOW THAT ANGEL GUY CAME IN POINTING AND YELLING"

"wait what"

"HA HA HA, SEE, I SAW IT ALL, AND YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT"

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo "angel guy who is that"

"what" said butler "there was an angel who magicked all those guards into the room, thats how they all got there so fast"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE" shouted ahlbi

"he had a gold ring above him and a beard and wings and he had a guitar"

"A GUITARRRR" shouted apollo

"weird is there anyone who has a guitar" said datz

"yes u dumbass, its JESUS" shouted apollo

"WHAT" said jesus "u dont accuse me"

"no, but u were a witness, tell us what u saw"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine" said jesus

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"yeah i was listening to the talk about defense culpibility act"

"theres no reason to worry thats all i did"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "but the butler said you were pointing and also you were a FLYING ANGEL, EXPLAIN THIS"

jesus sweated

"u found a contradiction in my testimony u little fucking piece of satan shit." said jesus

"yea now explain it" said apollo

"...no." said jesus and then he pulled that string off his head and ATTACH IT TO GUITAR TO MAKE SPEEKERS APPEAR LOOOOUUUUUUUD MUUSIC PLAYED LIKE DUNDUNUDNUDNUDNDUNDUNDUUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN WHIIIIRRRR GUITARSOUNDS aaaand yea u get it

"U ACCUSE ME OF THE MURDER OF MILLION PEOPLE" shouted jesus

"it only makes sen- wait" said apollo

"ha ha u realize it" said jesus

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

jesus swung the guitar around

"TEH VICTIMS OF DE MURDER ARE A THOUSAND GUYS... ONLY TEH HOLY MUDER CUD HAV DONE THAT"

"IM JUST A NORMAL DETECTIVE... HOW CUD I HAV DONE SUCH MURDER"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "ur not just a detective... UR JESUS CHRIST"

"HA HA HA" laughed jesus "well consider this, i am jesus christ with lots of holy powers however i present the bible to prove tat i am a GOOD INDIVIDUAL!"

"what" said datz "datz bullshit"

"no" said jesus "i wud not murder"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "well im sorry but thats not true, this is set after spirit of justice and if u remember case 1... YOU MURDERED PATROL!"

"THE POWER OF CHRIST SENDS YOU TO HELL" shouted jesus "LALALALALALALA CANT HERE U OVER MY PRETTY HEAVY METAL!" he played music "i didnt actually do that, if u time trave-"

"KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES ISNT CANON" shouted barrylawn from the sky "wait shit tat was a dum dux ex machine, o well"

"um tank u" said apollo "watever that means, IT STILL MEANS UR A KILLER"

jesus sweated but kept playing

"ok so i have motive and means but u have no evidence" said jesus

"fuck" said apollo

"we gotta investigate, this isnt official trial so we can leave and look for it" said ahlbi

"no u cannot" said jesus

"why not" said datz

at dat moment jesus put his hand to his face

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
